Unexpected
by 07Slythindor
Summary: Nothing could have prepared them for what happened after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

The booming echo of the curses sounded through the area which was closely followed by an eerie silence. The quiet dragged on for what felt like ages before the screams of utter joy made their way through the near completely ruined grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter did it the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated at the hands of the boy who lived. Through tears of joy, loss, and pain the crowds rejoiced and embraced one and other, total strangers were held one and other while hordes of people flocked Harry, even some death eaters looked relieved, a few of whom were forced to be pawns in Voldemort's cruel reign.

Hermione Jean Granger was the first person to make it to Harry Potter's side, quickly throwing her arms around his neck as the tears of relief flowed down her cheeks. Harry reciprocated immediately gently rocking her back and forth as he bent down to whisper something into her ear. Whatever it was that Harry told her caused Hermione to quickly release him and nod as she wiped the tears away. She turned towards the crowd, her honey-brown eyes scanning the area for someone before locking on a group of three people with platinum blonde hair. As she studied the unmistakable group, she was surprised to find that the two men and woman, were locked in an embrace. Hermione smiled as she slowly made her way towards the trio who stood farthest away from the celebratory crowds.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief against all odds they had all survived. With eyes the slightest bit moist he pulled his family into a very uncharacteristic embrace, such displays of affection, in public no less caused both Narcissa and Draco to stiffen before, albeit hesitantly, reciprocating. While Lucius did defect, it did not change the man's view, but he had to agree with his wife, Draco's future was far more important than this ridiculous war. While Lucius could never be handed a father of the year award, nobody could deny that he loved his son very much and the feeling was mutual. What felt like hours were mere minutes before the Malfoy's broke their embrace. Lucius watched as Draco leaned down and placed a quick peck onto his mother's forehead before turning to look at whatever could have managed to catch his eye, a slow smile spreading across his face. The Malfoy patriarch's eyebrow raised as he watched his son walk away from them without uttering a single word.

Lucius watched as Draco made his way towards the crowd, a scene that Lucius now knows will forever be etched into his memory because what happened next could have never been predicted. A rustling of robes, a screech of blood traitor, a flash of green, and a resounding thump of something hitting the ground; all of which happened at such a speed that the Malfoy Patriarch could not even comprehend what he had just witnessed. It was the blood-curdling scream of Narcissa Malfoy that brought him back to reality, and with that came the realization of his worst fear, his son was hit by an unforgivable. This exact moment would be the coin that flipped Lucius Malfoys life upside down because nothing else mattered blood purity, status, money, nothing was worth this outcome. His son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was _dead. _Lucius fell to his knees as he watched Narcissa towards their boy, the pain in his chest could not be described, it was a pain no parent should experience, the loss of their child.

How could ten seconds change so much? This wasn't fair, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. Voldemort was defeated, his son had survived, his son had _survived. _Only to be cut down by some rogue death eater. It wasn't until he felt the water droplets on the dirt did he realize he was on his hands and knees crying silently. Another heart-wrenching scream reverberated through the air causing his head to shoot up and watch as a person with unmistakable curly brown hair fell to her knees near his son's body.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone, I'm sorry for how short this is and if this broke any hearts but I have had this story on the back of my mind for literally a year. I apologize for any typos, I do not have a beta. Anyways, this story is not going to be very long at all im thinking about 7 chapter's 10 at the most and a big reveal will be happening next chapter so please stick around and comment! thank you so much!


	2. No Bravery

As Hermione made her way towards the embraced trio, her eyes locked with a pair of molten silver ones belonging to none other than Draco Malfoy. She smiled a brightly while absentmindedly rubbing her abdomen, protecting the hardly noticeable bump. This action caused the eyes of the man to glisten slightly with unshed tears as he affixed her with a look that could only be described as pure unadulterated love.

Hermione watched as he placed a kiss upon his mother's forehead and made his way towards her. Finally, she thought to herself, no more hiding. They had survived the war and, now the next challenge will be surviving the gossip and hate that was sure to commence as soon as their relationship was made public. A relationship that only Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini knew even existed. But like nearly anything good in Hermione's life, tragedy reared its ugly head. A movement to the right caught her eye, and before she had a chance to react, the words, "Blood Traitor!" were shouted. Draco turned slightly towards the sound and at that exact moment, a flash of green connected directly with his chest.

Any hopes for a happy future died at that instant with Draco Malfoy. Her scream made its way to the surface shortly after Narcissa's tortured cry. Hermione being closer, made it to him first, dropping to her knees she threw herself over him. She screamed once again, cursing, how could this happen? She thought. It was not until she felt someone attempt to pull her away did she realize she had begun attempting CPR. A muggle method that would, of course, prove to be futile. How could the universe be this cruel? Not only had she lost her parents, but now the love of her life was killed right before her eyes. The father of her unborn twins, a man the future Malfoy's would never get the chance to know. A man who was anything but a coward, a man who deserved so much more than this fate.

"You can't leave me!" Hermione cried, "You promised me, we would make it through this!"

Hermione's throat was raw; she was indeed a spectacle to behold.

Harry potter tried his best to stop her screams as people gazed at her in both confusion and sadness. There had been too much loss on this day. Truth be told Hermione did not know who was holding her back from the father of her children; she needed to get to him; she was truly frantic.

Harry battered and exhausted as he was, cast a quick silencing charm on Hermione; he knew she wouldn't want people in on her little secret involving Draco Malfoy. As much as Harry didn't like Draco, his former classmate turned informant did not warrant this fate. The young man had so much left to give. Harry had warmed up to him, during the time in which Hermione and himself were abandoned by Ron in the forest of dean. Hermione had confided in Harry over her relationship with Malfoy; she told him everything down to the fact that she was pregnant.

Harry would have been lying if he said he wasn't furious when he found out, especially when Hermione admitted to sneaking off in the night to meet with Malfoy of all people. They argued and after about an hour of totally not speaking to her, Harry realized that she needed him now more than ever, so he decided to hear her out. After much convincing he agreed that what and who she chose to have a relationship was none of his business, and although he wasn't Draco Malfoys' biggest fan, he would have to learn to get used to him. Or not, Harry thought to himself glumly, he wasn't there anymore. Draco Malfoy like so many others would be a memory of war and that, Harry considered as he looked down at the girl who was now clutching him as sobs shook through her body, would be Hermione's toughest pill to swallow. At just eighteen, Hermione Jean Granger was both an expectant mother and a widow. Harry's mind continued to race, but one thing was sure, he would make sure Draco's memory would be honored accordingly, He was a silent hero of this war, during their few meetings in which Harry would accompany Hermione, Draco would fill them in with news of Voldemorts latest conquests.

Harry bent down and picked Hermione up bridal style and walked her away from the incoming mass of people who wondered to see what the commotion was. They made their way towards the remnants of the bridge; he sat her down on the floor before sitting with his legs dangling precariously from the edge. He watched as the sobs shook her body. Harry had never seen Hermione looking so defeated, so unbrave, so not Hermione. He reached out, rubbing comforting circles on her back and whispering reassurances, ensuring that everything was going to be alright, even though it was quite clear it wouldn't be for some time. His heart broke for her as she pulled herself next to him, hugging his side and drenching his shirt with her tears. His heart was breaking for her more and more as the seconds ticked on.

Ten minutes later and Hermione's sobs ebbed to mere hiccups. She drew herself from Harry and pulled her knees towards her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said with a cracking voice. "look at me, you should be with them Harry, celebrating. go receive your thanks; I will be okay." she sniffed. "Don't get me wrong, I am so ecstatic that the war is finally over, but at the moment I'm feeling a bit selfish, the cost was too high." she sighed pulling her head up to look at him.

Just as Harry was about to speak, Ron came bumbling on over, asking about the elder wand and what Harry was going to do with it. In silent reply, Harry looked at the wand, brought it in front of him and quickly snapped it in half. He cast a quick incendio with Draco's old wand and tossed the burning pieces of wood over the edge. Hermione watched as the flickering red flames disappeared.

Ron was appalled at Harry's nonchalance, to which Harry simply shrugged. It was then that Ronald noticed Hermione's uncharacteristic silence, deciding to say something to get a reaction from either of his friends, "Hey, did you guys see?" he questioned. "That git Malfoy finally got what was coming to him."

And a reaction he got, Anger boiled up through Hermione and took over. Harry's eyes widened in fear for their occasionally thick-headed friend and could only watch as Hermione shot to her feet. Hermione backhanded Ron so hard, Harry could've sworn the echo from the sheer force of it scared any living animal within a ten-foot radius. Shaking off her hand slightly to stop the sting, Hermione walked quickly away, toying with the ring attached to the chain around her neck; she apparated away.


End file.
